


One Night

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: “You’re as high as a kite” Greg Lestrade growled at Sherlock Holmes who had just tumbled his way onto his latest crime scene. The man, who was little more than a boy compared to him, was pale, glossy with a sheen of sweat over his thin cheeks. His eyes, with their pupils blown wide, were darting about this way and that as he rocked on his heels back and forth...Sherlock turns up at a crime scene out of his mind Greg takes care of him...Pre-series





	

“You’re as high as a kite” Greg Lestrade growled at Sherlock Holmes who had just tumbled his way onto his latest crime scene. The man, who was little more than a boy compared to him, was pale, glossy with a sheen of sweat over his thin cheeks. His eyes, with their pupils blown wide, were darting about this way and that as he rocked on his heels back and forth. He had been spouting off his observations and opinions as rapidly as ever but there was a point when Greg noticed that there was something about the younger man that wasn’t quite right. He looked three sheets to the wind, something that wasn’t all that unusual in of itself, but he looked ill and that for Greg was worrying. “I’ve told you before, mate, you can’t be here if you’re high.” Sherlock looked as though he was about to speak and Greg quickly held up his hand to stop him from speaking finding it strangely endearing that he looked so stricken “Before you say anything, I don’t care if you are right we won’t be able to take anything you say. Now let me get you out of here”

He grabbed the young detective by the arm and began pulling him to the door trying to be as discreet as possible. Somehow, he managed to get the swearing, whining Sherlock out of the apartment block and down onto the street before he started to throw up. A part of Greg’s stomach started to churn at the sight but he did his best to hold it together rubbing his back in small circles as he started to shudder and he was terrified of how much and what he had had. He knew that he had to get him to a hospital but he had an awful feeling that Sherlock would argue with him just for the sake of it. 

“Come on lad, get it up” He hummed his phone ringing sharply and automatically he looked around for a security camera. He saw it across the street pointed directly at them and he rolled his eyes wondering if Mycroft just lived in the CCTV control room whenever Sherlock was on the loose. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sighed softly “Mycroft”

“Inspector, I hope that you have had a pleasant evening thus far, the address I am about to send to you, please take Sherlock there and I will meet you” Mycroft as always was direct and to the point and Greg found himself nodding as the phone died. A minute later the phone buzzed and he saw an address which wasn’t too far away from where they were. He nodded to the camera again and then half dragged the non-protesting Sherlock to his car. His lips were caked with puke and Greg was almost sure that the man had pissed himself a little bit while throwing up and yet he didn’t care as he shoved him into the back seat of his own car. He flicked on his police lights and the sirens and pulled away from the crime scene hoping that Mycroft would smooth things over for him. 

It was only a matter of minutes before he pulled up outside a nondescript town house. The lights on the lower floors were on casting a harsh almost orange light out onto the street and Greg didn’t even need to turn around to see that Sherlock had thrown up again. He’d heard it while he had been driving and the smell was like that of rotting eggs.   
“Come on, prat” He sighed softly getting out and hurrying to the back seat glad that even though he was a mess he was still awake and was looking at him. His body appeared to be falling apart from under him though as he tripped and fumbled as they made their way up the three stone steps to the black door with a shiny brass plate. The door was unlocked and Greg carefully supported Sherlock’s too thin frame and led him into a sitting room. There wasn’t much furniture within but there was a sofa and Sherlock made his way to it under his own steam with Greg following closely behind prepared to catch him if he fell. 

It was a sad sight and Greg watched him for a moment and then hurried into the kitchen hoping that there would be something to drink. On the side was bottled water and he had the feeling that this was Mycroft’s version of a safe house for his brother. Right at this moment Sherlock needed more than just a safe house, Greg wasn’t a medical man but he was prepared to bet any amount of money that Sherlock was overdosing or on the verge of it. 

He tore the lid off the bottle and gulped down the water before hurrying back to the sitting room. Sherlock hadn’t moved but he was still breathing with his thin chest lifting and falling slowly as he shook and twitched slowly. He checked his watch and then knelt beside the man trying to ignore the highly unique odour that was coming from the clothes. He brought his hand up and gently stroked the arm noting that Sherlock tensed for a moment but relaxed when his consciousness realised that it was him. 

“…You’re an idiot, prat” He growled surprised by the amount of emotion that was in his voice. Greg knew that he shouldn’t allow this to be personal but it was too late for that. Sherlock had made it personal by signalling him out as his point of contact, by turning up uninvited but not unwanted in the middle of the night. It had become personal even before he had realised it. His heart stung as he realised that he hadn’t realised that Sherlock was getting as bad as this “You are a fucking prat. You are a complete and utter prat. What the fuck have you done to yourself? Why didn’t you come to me?” 

“I did, I’m here with you now” Sherlock muttered almost incoherently and Greg gave a bitter laugh about to say more when the door opened and Mycroft Holmes swept in looking as fierce as ever causing Greg to stumble away from Sherlock to dazed by his own array of thoughts and feelings. 

“Thank-you inspector, there is a team outside ready to take him to the hospital. I already informed them at the hospital and I’m sure they have a room ready for him” Mycroft said dryly his voice betraying no emotion but Greg saw the tired look that was in his eyes as he looked Sherlock over. It was the look that he had seen in many families when they had come to fetch their wayward children. They cared, but they were tired, hurt that nothing they did worked and but never passed the point of loving. “Sherlock, come brother mine”

“I’m not in the mood to deal with you today, Mycroft” 

“I know, do you have the list?” Mycroft asked with a softness that Greg had never seen in the elder Holmes’ voice before as he knelt beside the trembling figure that was his baby brother. Greg watched as a gloved hand moved up to touch at the shoulder before dropping it down again his eyes closing tight and his lips moving as though he was whispering a prayer. 

Sherlock moved slowly, his hands jerky with the tremor that Greg saw in a lot of the people that came through the station. A slip of paper was produced from a pocket and almost thrown at Mycroft. The man didn’t seem at all surprised and simply picked up the note, read it swiftly and then sighed slipping it into his little black book. “Come on, you’ve trespassed on the inspector for long enough” 

With a display of strength Greg hadn’t been expecting from the oldest Holmes Sherlock was lifted off the sofa and carried out without so much of a backwards glance leaving Greg wondering if he was going to see Sherlock again and what he was going to do with his feelings now he knew he had them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely convinced if this is all that good...I wrote it yesterday while having a blood transfusion >.< but I hope it's okay. It may get a second part but I will focus on my Moments and the list series first...


End file.
